Risen Dead
by TroubleInWoodsboro
Summary: Cocktail waitress Sookie Stackhouse gets a nasty visit from two people she wished to never see again.


** Risen Dead**

** Chapter One**

Merlotte's was packed on that late Saturday evening. Blonde waitress Sookie Stackhouse was hard at work. It was rare for Sookie to work on a Saturday but today her fiery red headed friend, Arlene was absent due to having a bad case of the flu. Luckily her best friend Tara was there for extra help, even though she worked behind the bar serving drinks and being her usual loud mouthed self. After a long autumn, winter had finally kicked in. During the winter the weather wasn't so bad but it wasn't too great either. But today it was scorching hot outside, so instead of wearing her black Merlotte's slacks and a black cardigan Sookie was back to wearing the shorts and tee.

The day had been long and stuffy for Sookie but she ignored it as best as she could. It was December fifteenth and as it was getting closer to Christmas, Merlotte's got busier. Lafayette cooked up a great Christmas special. Succulent turkey slices, gravy, stuffing, veg and potatoes was what everyone was there for. Sam Merlotte, the owner of the bar was closing down the bar in two days but tonight was Sookie's last day before enjoying a relaxing festive break. Though, it wasn't going to be the same without her grandma3 Adele Stackhouse who was killed only a few months ago. Sookie knew this Christmas was going to be hard but at least she had her loving brother Jason and her _vampire_ boyfriend, Bill Compton.

"Hey Sookie, order up!" Lafayette called from the hatch at the kitchen. Smiling as usual, Sookie made her way over to the hatch. She was in a very good mood. Everyone was ordering Lafayette's Christmas special and it got her into a very happy and festive mood. Especially since Sam decorates the place with fairy lights, tinsel, baubles and a tree that sat at the side of the bar which Sookie herself decorated.

Stopping in front of the hatch, Sookie rest her elbows on the polished wooden ledge. "So how are you tonight Lafayette?" Sookie smiled, her dazzling eyes watching him as he made his way towards her, a fish slice in his hand. Sookie loved Lafayette just like a brother, considering she's known him most of her life. He was gay and very open about it, he didn't care what anyone said about him or thought. Lafayette was proud to be gay and most people knew it. He was dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans, a tight golden vest he wore often. Probably because it showed his hard pecks.

"Oh you know Sook, same as always baby." He pouted, sliding a tray of food towards her.

"What? In the mood for hookin' up with some guys?"

"You know it baby!" He cried with a laugh. Sookie laughed too and then took the tray. Turning on her heels she almost bumped right into her boss Sam. He was holding a sheet of paper in his hands and had a pencil in his mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Be careful Sookie, I don't want gravy flying all over the walls like last time. Okay?" Sam chuckled and he continued on his walk to the bar. Two days ago Sookie slipped on a spilled milk shake and sent two orders of Christmas special all over the walls. Thankfully she got out of it un-scaved and if she didn't she would have had to drive home sticky with gravy.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." She informed him and set off to table four with the tray. At table number four was Andy Bellefluer and his sister Portia. They sat across from each other. Rarely, they got to spend Christmas with each other because they live a short while apart from one another. But this year Portia was staying with her brother to join him in the festive season for the first time in years.

Sookie took the food from the tray and set down the plates. She hadn't really enjoyed Andy and his sister's company very much. Since Andy had wrongly accused her brother of killing Maudette Pickens and a few others, one of the people included was their grandma. Turns out was Arlene's man, Rene who had killed them because they got involved with a blood sucker. He almost killed Sookie too but she was though and managed to live. _Sookie Stackhouse – Survivor of Vicious Murders_, was the title in the headlines.

"Enjoy your festive food!" Sookie smiled and walked away from the table. But her smile dropped as she was out of sight of Portia. Enjoy your festive food was something Sam was making the waitresses say now to lighten the mood but it didn't make much difference.

Now, she was exhausted. Working most of the day had really worn her out and she was dying to go home and dive into bed. Hopefully Bill would come over to accompany her in bed. Maybe they would make love, something Sookie had been craving lately. Looking at her watch she noticed it was well passed her shift now. She had been carried away with work and lost track of time.

_Finally! Home here I come!_

Sookie raced to the back and took off her waitress apron and throwing it into Sam's office. She grabbed her bag from one of the shelves and left the office and to the bar to tell Tara and Sam that her shift was over.

Stepping out into the employee parking lot she made her way over to her car and put the keys in the lock. As she took the keys out they slipped from her hand and hit the gravel. Squatting down and picking them up she heard the familiar laugh of a woman. Getting back up she came face to face with two people. Two very horrifying people she wished to never see again. Before she could scream the bald man grabbed her and pushed her up against the car and put his hand over her mouth. Sookie's eyes widened with terror as she got a better look at the man and woman. They were grossly disfigured and the woman's red hair was mangled. Their faces were very thin and fleshy and very dirty. It took a while for Sookie to fully recognized who they were.

The Rattrays!


End file.
